Fox News
Fox News or Faux News (also known as Fixed News) is a local US based comedy channel a TV news channel owned by Rupert Murdoch. It's motto is "unfair and unbalanced". Well it's not as obvious as that but it might as well be. It is the most hateful, biased, ignorant, conservative mouthpiece to emerge from modern media. No person with an I.Q over 10 No person with reasonable intelligence and education ever watches Fox News, because of the corrupting influence imbued in every word uttered on any topic. Well we might watch a bit of it to see how retarded Conservatives are. It can be called "Ox News" as it caters or people with the intelligence of an ox. It is a channel that constantly claims that any other source of information, be it school, libraries, the internet, ABC, CNN, BBC, NPS, C-SPAN, Air America, NBC, even the Weather Channel, is biased and misleading. Yet Fox News is capable of fooling many of its viewers to believe it is honest and objective by appealing to their prejudices, stating lies and opinion as fact, and using misleading slogans like "fair and balanced" when they are anything but. Since they profit off a lot of liberals watching just to see the lies, liberals are boycotting Fox News. ' according to Rush Limbaugh.]] Their full slogan is "Everything But 'Fair and Balanced'". Faux News Logo.]] Canada Strikes Back It's not like we didn't know Canada was awesome, but they proved to be even more awesome since they banned this evil channel off their pure, liberal country. Back in 2000 they let them in as ''Fox News Canada, but ho'! Canadians be too smart for that! They banned Fuckz Nuz ass off air, and fired their dirty propaganda along with the conservative scum up there. Not bad for a place where it's so damn cold ain't it? United Kingdom The United Kingdom allows Rupert Murdock of Fox News to own "The Sun" the "Sunday Times" and the "News of the World" newspapers. The Sun and the News of the World have a reputation for titillating stuff and pictures about sex. The Sun also has a reputation for very biased news aimed at people with low intelligence and little education who can't see the bias. "Fair and Balanced" quote "Who would be the most likely to cheat at cards - Bill Clinton or Al Gore?" - Fox News Channel/Opinion Dynamics poll (5/2000) Reporters Bill O'Reilly: A Conservative. Now, that doesn't mean he can't do good reporting, but he claims to be "fair and balanced" and an "independent". That's just not true. Sean Hannity: A Conservative who wishes to "Hannitize" the world. Never got past High School. Host of "Hannity" Mike Huckabee: After failing in the 2008 US presidential election he became a host of a Fox Show. Geraldo Rivera: Kicked out of Iraq. Miscellaneous The most damaging of all lies Fox News has told so far is that the Earth is 6012 years old. The journalists on the Fox News have dirty rotted out crotches and the women have dried up cunnies. Just saying I did the blond in the no no spot and she begged for more, could have been Ann Coulter but I digress. External links *Fox News Channel's extraordinary right-wing tilt *Lies and the Lying Liars Who Tell Them *Outfoxed, Rupert Murdoch's War on Journalism This is a very long video that just goes on and on saying what is wrong with Fox news and what Americans should be doing about it. Category:Business Category:Media Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Conservative propagandists Category:Conservative propaganda